


Last Night

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Supernatural Hits [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Supernatural Hits Challenge, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for Supernatural Hits Challenge, my song was Last Night by Good CharoletteDean has an encounter with a man that leads to the best night he'd ever had. The problem? He was drunk on his ass and didn't get the guy's name.





	Last Night

Dean jerked awake. He thought he’d heard his front door shut, but it must have been a dream.

The first thing after that he became aware of was the excruciating pain in his head. His ears were ringing and he groaned.

That made him aware that his mouth was dry as fuck. He had cracks in his lips and his tongue tasted like he’d spent the night licking urinals in a truck stop.

He tried moving a little and that made him aware that he was stark naked.

And his ass ached. It ached in a ‘got fucked into the mattress way’ that made him really stop and try to think.

_ What the hell happened last night? Where are my clothes? Where are my keys? Who… who was I with?” _

He laid there until his bladder was screaming at him. Sighing, he sat up and put his feet on the floor, trying to not pass out or hurl from the sheer pain in his head.

Finally, it was piss the floor or get up, so he stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. Standing with his dick in his hand, he struggled to remember the night before. Looking in the mirror, he saw the hickeys and love bites that covered his neck and chest.

_ What the fuck? I wish I could remember... _

When he was done, he grabbed four ibuprofen and shuffled to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He took the pills and downed a second glass of water.

He made a pot of coffee and stood leaning against a counter and really tried to remember the night before.

 

He went to the bar with the express intention of getting hammered. It had been a bad week, and he was so done. All he wanted was just to get drunk and forget about all the crap.

He was sitting at a table when a man approached him. Dean looked up into the most amazing face he’d ever seen.

“Hello.”

Dean grinned up at the guy. “Hey there.”

The guy sat down and took a drink of his beer. “You look like your puppy died.”

Dean was feeling no pain by this time. “I do, huh. You into puppy play? Want to be my new puppy?”

The guy laughed and it sounded like thunder on a sunny day. “Well, I do like doggy style.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

 

Slowly, it all came back.

 

They danced. A lot. When the music was hard and fast, the guy ground his ass against Dean in a way that left Dean’s head spinning. And when the music was slow and sultry, they held on to each other and swayed, pressed against each other like the night would never end. 

He had said, ‘This place is beat. Let’s get out of here. Take me home with you’ and the memory of that low, growly voice gave Dean shivers.

 

Slowly but surely, it was all coming back. The kisses… tentative at first but soon, hot and wet and messy. His hands all over Dean. Rubbing over Dean’s cock while they made out in the booth. The shared laughter…

 

The guy’s face was becoming clearer to Dean. He could see his messy dark hair, his sharp jaw, and those incredible blue eyes looking down at him. He could feel the stubble against his thighs. The guy kissed like a porn star. His hands had roamed over Dean’s body and made Dean feel amazing. He could hear they guy growling in his ear, ‘You’re so beautiful. The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.’ 

When he’d licked over Dean’s hole, Dean almost fell off the bed. No one had ever rimmed him before, and now, he knew he really craved it.

He’d been so gentle when he first slid inside, so careful not to hurt Dean. But it didn’t take long before he was slamming into Dean like a jackhammer, and Dean came untouched. Another first.

Dean had screamed.  _ Screamed _ ! That was just another first for Dean.

 

He sighed. He knew for a fact they had never exchanged names. Why hadn’t he just said, “ _ Stay… _ Tell me your name.”

Fuck, he’d just had the best night of his life. He just wanted it again and again and  _ again _ …

 

For the first time in his life, he didn’t want to call it a one-night stand. He hadn’t planned on any of it, but he couldn’t face it just being a one-night stand.

 

Sighing, he got his phone. That’s when he saw the piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and read the single word written on it:  _ Thanks  _

He’d sighed even more deeply than before as he threw it back on the table.

His phone had blown up with calls. He didn’t want to hear anything right now, so he went to texts.

From Charlie: **I saw you leave last night with some gorgeous dude! How was he? Are you out to breakfast right now with him? I need details!**

There were six more just like it. He put the phone on the table and got a cup of coffee.

He knew he should  answer Charlie. He grabbed his phone. He went to his contacts list to send a text back to Charlie. That’s when he saw it.

 

Contact Name: Last Night

 

It had his number. Dean’s face broke into a face-splitting smile.

He forgot his headache completely when he heard, “Good morning, beautiful. I was hoping you’d call…”

 


End file.
